


Aural Interrogation Techniques

by imreallybadatusernames



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Time, Frottage, Interrogation, M/M, Oo-mox, Porn, i guess, its ear porn yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imreallybadatusernames/pseuds/imreallybadatusernames
Summary: Odo has observed Quark long enough to know his weaknesses, and wouldn't he be a fool in the name of justice if he didn't utilize them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have nothing to say to defend myself.

Odo had been sitting in the bar for a couple of minutes, tucked into a quiet and discreet corner at the upper level as he scoured the attendants for anything suspicious; new faces, old faces, hostile looks or way too friendly ones. Anything could be of value at a later date. He had made it a point in his schedule to come around every other day, even when he wasn’t investigating something concrete. To show Quark he had his eyes on him. Of course, Quark always made sure to let Odo know that he was keeping eyes on him in return, walking up to his table every once in a while to sigh dramatically about him not wanting to order anything and generally being whiny. It made for excellent entertainment to come up with the best ways to exasperate and annoy the ferengi, and Odo suspected Quark had a bit of fun annoying him, too. Why else would he approach Odo every time he decided to sit in the back of the bar, long after it had been established that Odo would never order something?

Except… Odo had been here for a good while now, and Quark hadn’t even so much as spared him a look. Perhaps it had finally gone to his head that he could make a lot more latinum badgering costumers that had the physical ability to drink, Odo thought, deciding not to acknowledge the small sting of disappointment at the thought. No, that wasn’t it. Quark wasn’t making himself useful at all today, mostly moping about at the bar and asking the computer for the time. Odo could feel his already rigid posture tighten up. Quark was _up to something._

As soon as the thought occurred a woman entered the bar. She looked like a regular human as far as Odo could discern, with flowing black hair and a symmetrical face. Quark immediately perked up and teetered up to her, giving her a sharp-toothed smile as he put his hand around her waist. Odo supressed a sigh. Maybe it was just one of those _coupling_ things. Either way, Quark had obviously not been waiting for some mysterious shipment or shady yridian. Odo slightly relaxed, and kept looking around at the crowds. Things really did seem to be calm today though, and his gaze kept reverting to the bar, where Quark had poured up a drink for the woman and was enthusiastically engaged in their conversation. He was alternating between ingratiating smiles and hisses combined with slightly aggressive gesturing. Between them was something that looked like a contract. Odo narrowed his eyes. Maybe something shady was going on here after all.

Quark seemed to get more and more displeased, and for a hot second it looked like there would be no deal, until the woman leaned closer and stroked his ear. The entire scenario was right on track as the typical business transaction between two greedy parts, complete with the exploitation of Quarks weakness for ear-touching. Odo couldn’t imagine having a weakness that… _out there._ Quark didn’t seem to mind though, gaze intense behind his half-lidded eyes and starting to breathe faster. Was this sort of behaviour really acceptable in public? Odo wondered as he was unable to tear his eyes away from the frankly scandalous display. While in this wondrous state of mind, Quark seemed to settle for the terms and signed the contract. The woman gave him one final caress, and before Quark had a chance to re-orient himself she had swiped her drink and got up to leave in one swift motion. Odo chuckled quietly to himself at the disoriented look on Quarks face when he came to, shaking his head and muttering as he slowly started to wipe some glasses.

Odo knew it was probably about time to go back to his office and finish his reports for the day, but instead he sat for just a little while longer, pondering. It was a strange twist of fate that ferengi should have such a weakness that would make them more cooperative and agreeable quite literally strapped to their heads. Odo thought back to all the times he’s been around one of Quarks “secret” business discussions, disguised as a mouse or a vase nearby. Not many people knew of the technique, and it certainly didn’t make Quark completely pliant. It just made him way more likely to agree on a compromise. It sort of made sense from a business perspective if you didn’t think about it for too long, like throwing in an extra favour to sweeten the deal.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Quark would be more willing to divulge information while under this... stimulus. The thought naturally invited more thoughts. Odo visualized it: having Quark completely at his mercy, squirming under his hands and begging for more, quickly babbling out answers to his questions in between heavy breaths.

Wait, _what?_

If Odo was physically capable of blushing, he would. He shook his head. Cleary, he needed to regenerate soon and clear his mind.  
Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all? Of course he had to make sure Quark was fully consenting to being touched. If he really needed to know something, he usually got Quark to speak sooner or later anyways. Maybe he could shorten the process, get himself the facts quicker and simpler, and Quark would get… pleasure? For some reason the thought of giving it wasn’t at all disturbing to Odo. It was of course because of the convenience of it all. He wasn’t suddenly interested in vulgar humanoid activities, and certainly not with _Quark._

Odo stood up, very ready to go back to his quarters and try to make sense of this weird Pandora’s Box of thoughts he had opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uuuuuh after my years (?) of writing hiatus it's THIS SHIP that gets me inspired enough to publish something again? shame me all you want, its a good ass ship and I stand by it. Fight me.
> 
> I'm almost finished with the next chapter, which will be a bit longer and well, contain some... content.
> 
> I actually have no idea if anyone is going to read this but I guess that just proves how noble my pursuit of ear-porn is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this happened. I just sat down at my computer to write a wholesome recipe for asparagus, sauce. clearly something went horribly (deliciously) wrong.

Before trying out this new interrogation method, Odo decided to do a minor field test to be certain he would have an effect on Quark. After all, almost exclusively attractive women applied this technique, and all were most definitely solids. Odo was quite happy in his current form and had no intentions to turn into something else for Quarks sake.

The next day he went to the bar again, on his usual mission of observing suspicious actions. He was currently keeping a wary eye on a betazoid holding onto his bag a bit too tightly, when Quark walked up, standing right beside him, leaning on the back of his chair with his hand.

“A steaming heap of nothing, with a side of putting me out of business as usual?” he quipped cheerfully.

“Actually, I just started a diet. I think I’ll have a cup of air, and maybe skip the cup, please and thank you.”

“Good for you,” Quark smiled sweetly, pretending to write in the order on his padd, “I had been thinking you’ve gotten a little bigger. I wouldn’t have mentioned it normally, but we just can’t have the stations chief of security letting himself go like that.”

“I’m sure I’ll get around to shapeshifting myself a very intimidating six-pack one of these days.”

Odo turned to get a better look at Quark, and noticed how close he was actually standing. It felt good. Not because the heat radiating off him was soothing, or the fact that most solids were too uncomfortable with Odo to get anywhere near as close. It was purely because it would make his little experiment easier. Thanks to their height difference he could easily reach out to touch Quark if he wanted.

"Lucky for you I already have some air sans cup here with me, so don’t you go complaining about the service. Not that it’s ever less than excellent here, but you won’t _believe…_ ”

Odo fixed his gaze on just where the ear ended and the eyebrow ridge began. As Quark kept grating on about some outrageous thing Morn said, Odo reached out and touched it delicately, noting the texture and warmth curiously. He indulged himself for another long second, making sure to stroke against the skin as he retreated.

Quark stopped talking mid-sentence, interrupted by his own inhale.

“Uh…” he said, sounding remarkably alike his brother.

“What, eh, huh?” he continued eloquently.

Odo looked on with absolute fascination as Quark seemed to darken a shade and blink several times before making eye contact again.

“Why did you do that?” the ferengi asked, absolute confusion in his voice.

Oh. He probably should have come up with a good excuse beforehand.

“You’re dusty,” Odo flicked his finger as if chucking away grains of dust.

“What?!”

“You’re literally collecting dust on your horizontal surfaces. Maybe you’re the one who needs to move about a bit more,”

Odo knew it was a long shot, and Quark probably did too, but he seemed to busy being stunned, outraged, and aroused at the same time to call him out on it.

“You’re projecting, mister stone statue. If you wouldn’t like to order some more from the air without containers special menu, I really have to get back to the paying customers.” Quark sneered, but the worlds lacked real venom. He marched away, cutting their usual word sparring match short, but Odo found he didn’t mind as Quarks knuckles slid across his whole back before he lifted it from the back of the chair. Mindlessly he reached up to ghost his own manicured fingers where Odo had touched him.

The results couldn’t have been more promising.

*

“This is ridiculous!” Quark was pacing back and forth behind the security force field. “I demand that you let me go. I have nothing to do with that Natalie chump.”

“It’s Chyna Natalia and you know it. You two were talking in the bar just a week ago.”

“First of all, I have no idea what you mean. Second of all, so what if I talk to my costumers? It’s my job to make them like the place so they’ll want to come back and spend more latinum. Nothing suspicious about that.” Quarks pacing slowed down and he settled for standing as close to the force field as he could, arms crossed petulantly.

“I saw your little conversation, and a contract. Now isn’t that just a bit suspicious? A notorious, dangerous smuggler makes a deal with a criminally inclined ferengi and you tell me you have no idea what she’s selling or where she’s going next?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you!” Quark edged even closer to the force field, seemingly a hairs inch from touching it with the tip of his nose, as if sceptical of its existence. “Can you let me go now? I don’t want Rom to get any ideas-“

“Quark.” Odo growled, “Wouldn’t you… step back?” Quark rolled his eyes, but moved further into the cell.

“Thank you. Now, either you tell me now, or…” his voice faded off. How in cosmos was he supposed to present this?

“Or what, you’ll never let me out? I’ve heard that one before.”

“I’m coming in with you.”

“Now you’re just making threats.”

Odo lowered the force-field, and Quark had enough sense not to try an escape during the time it took Odo to step into the holding cell and activate it again.  
Odo raised a hand, stopping just shy of touching Quarks ear. “May I?”

Quark took a second to respond. He was probably expecting to get lectured about morals for a bit and then threatened some more, but not this delicate request. After a couple of seconds he gave a miniscule nod.

“More dust?” he asked breathlessly as Odo touched him exactly like he had the first time, carefully, gently, noting the sensations.

“Dust? Oh right, that. No, no dust this time.” He allowed himself to put a bit more pressure at his fingers, caressing the entire smooth curve of the ear to where it connected back to Quark’s jaw. Quarks breathing quickened and he refused to make eye-contact, but the reaction wasn’t quite as visceral as the first time. Maybe he was more prepared for this than expected. Odo was delighted- he loved a challenge.

He continued to run his hand up and down, curiously variating the pressure. “Tell me about Chyna.”

“I’ve already told you, I don’t know anything.” Quark’s voice was controlled, consciously regulated.

Odo grabbed Quark by the lapels with his free hand, pushing him gently but firmly against the cell wall. He kept a couple of inches between their bodies, but they we’re still close, maybe closer than Odo had ever been to a humanoid before. Lingering only a second too long on Quarks chest, he lifted his hand and brought it to the other ear, ready to commit to the interrogation. He started experimenting, running his hands all over the hot skin, from top to bottom, massaging roughly or tapping lightly.

Quark was definitely panting now, filling the otherwise quiet room with hitched inhales. Eyes closed and leaning heavily on the wall, he was no longer capable of trusting his own legs.

“Tell me about Chyna. Did you make a deal with her?” 

“Yes,” Quark breathed, eyes still downcast.

Odo smirked.

“Good.” he growled, making sure to speak into Quarks ear, letting the vibrations of his deep voice speak a language of their own. “Now, what sort of deal was it?”

“It wasn’t a big thing really, I mean, she didn’t come to Deep Space Nine just to see me, I just happened to get lucky and find her,” Quark babbled, words rushing out of him as he squirmed under Odos touch when he found a particularly sensitive spot and focused in on it. “I recognised her immediately and knew we could do some mutually beneficial business together. Beautiful woman that Chyna -ah! And um, smart too. Drove a rough bargain, but those –god- those Naezrian crystals were worth every slip of- oh god don’t stop, please,”

Despite definitely staying in his humanoid form, Odo could feel himself melting into Quark, as if the world was tilting and gravity was pulling at him intently. He was so keenly aware of this strange magnetism that he barely registered the unrestrained river of words running out of Quark. Odo silently reprimanded himself. This had turned out to be an incredibly effective way of acquiring information, he needed to pay attention. Naezrian crystals? Illegal, sure, but breakfast for a master smuggler like Natalia. A majority of her cargo had to be something else, something- Odo’s train of thought was interrupted by the soft touch of quarks hands on his own, urging him to start moving again after being distracted by his thoughts. Odo had a feeling that if he kept this up he would have all the information he could ever need about the various nefarious dealings on the station

Although… it wouldn’t hurt to butter up Quark just a bit more before his final and most important question. Silently he allowed his body to give in to the strange gravitational pull emanating from Quark. It wasn’t one second too late, the moment his knee slid between Quarks legs it was the only thing keeping the ferengi upright, his hands moving to grasp at Odo’s hips, pulling him impossibly closer. Something strange was happening at the points of contact, rivers of warmth spreading within Odos body, branching off info an intricate network not unlike the veins of a solid.

Odo’s hands now knew exactly how to make Quark squirm under him, mostly due to the fact that any touch seemed to make him writhe uncontrollably, rubbing the full lengths of their bodies together. Quark was voicing almost every breath, little ah:s coming out with each exhale. Being this close to someone was completely new to Odo, who somewhat lost himself in the discovery of the tiny freckles on Quarks face, the way his blushing skin was darker in certain places, feeling a sudden need to count his eyelashes or run a thumb across the rosy pink lips.

“Now tell me,” he rumbled, remembering there was actually a practical point to all this, “where she is going next.”

Quark seemed unable to answer, the vibrations of Odos gravelly voice making him moan out loud. “Quark…”

Quark mumbled something, so quietly and diffusely that the universal translator didn’t pick it up. 

Odo sighed. Clearly this way off interrogation had its weaknesses. He decided to revert back to lighter touches, because this active stimuli was clearly too much for Quark to stay coherent. The moment he withdrew his hands though, Quark whimpered desperately.

“Nonononono, please, oh please Odo, touch me, _please,_ ” he babbled uncontrollably, grinding on Odos leg shamelessly to try and make up for the departed stimulation.

“Tell me where she was going,” Odo insisted, keeping his hands just inches away from Quarks ears, with the promise of what he could have.

“She… she did mention… something about the Qohiri system. Yes! The Qohiri system, that’s where she was going. With a ship full of Dionus alloy. That’s everything I know, I swear on my life. Touch me?”

Odo hesitated. He had all the information he needed, there wasn’t really any reason for them to go on. The warmth within his body coiled and twisted, every atom seeking out the touch, the closeness.

He looked at Quark, who had finally opened his eyes, staring at him with pure lust, pupils blown to only leave a sliver of iris surrounding.

“Please?”

He didn’t make the decision consciously, but somehow after his brain had caught up with the fact that Quark was practically _begging_ without a hint of pride, he was already massaging his ears again, finding that his body followed the tiny, uncontrollable thrusts coming from the ferengi. They were rocking together in a perfect balance, Odo too engulfed by the humming heat within him to think about anything else than being closer, being warmer, getting… somewhere. His hands were no longer employing any sort of tactic, just grabbing onto and massaging whatever may be below them. 

After only a minute or so more of this maddening chase Quark grabbed Odo by his head, bringing him down to rest their foreheads against each other, giving one final thrust before he reached his climax.

Odo could _feel_ it. Not only was Quarks pleasure evident from the way he moaned desperately, or quaked beneath him, but the feeling itself seemed to transfer into the veins of warmth within Odo, sizzling, sparkling pleasure following them like fire follows gasoline all the way to his fingertips.

It was nothing like Odo had ever felt before. He had to pick up the very last ounce of concentration to remain solid as the roaring fires sizzled down to a pleasant tingle, a blanket of hazy contentment covering his mind and body. He barely noticed when they collapsed on to the floor together, a heap of limbs and contented sighs with Odo on the bottom, slowly catching their breaths. Quark fit perfectly on top of him, head resting in the crook of his neck and arms cutely tucked in to clutch weakly at his shoulder. When he spoke, his lips moved against Odo in tingling aftersensation.

“That wasn’t playing fair.”

Odo suppressed a laugh, careful not to joust the ferengi.

“Maybe I don’t want to play fair.” 

But the words were wasted as Quark had already fallen asleep, snoring lightly. Odo was effectively trapped, but he didn’t feel like leaving.

He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEDICATED TO MY ONE AND ONLY QUODO PAL I LOV U HOLLY!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Remember that comments always make a writers day! And if I made any glaring errors feel free to point them out, English isn't my first language so, shit happens
> 
> I know that quodo (and ds9 in general???) is like super niche and sort of dead bUt i couldn't help myself and there IS more where this came from,, so maybe I'll write some more in the future.
> 
> alsO prolouge, maybe? I was mostly here for the p0rn but there are so many layer of FEELINGS between these guys that go unexplored, idk, I really need to post this already so I can pass out and SLEEP


End file.
